Pebbles at the bottom of a lake
by fat fat-albert
Summary: Ficlets! Ficlets galore! Yes,another one of those 100 word fics. But this one is special. It's...uh...magic. Yeah! Magic!
1. Eh,what ever helps?

Kagome stormed into the shrine house,only pausing to grab a small box and to take off her shoes.

"Hello dear how was your day?"

SLAM.

"Guess that answers your question" piped up Souta as he pressed buttons furiously on the game controller.

Kagome's mother sighed.

Kagome flopped down on the bed. She needed some stress-relieve. She smiled as she opened the box she grabbed eariler. Whenever she was feeling bad she would always eat animal crackers. They were like her friends. Crunchy edible friends. She called this one Steve. CRUNCH.

"Animal crackers in my soup,monkeys and rabbits loop...de...loop?" She smirked as she took out a dog-shaped cookie.

"I think I'll call you...Inuyasha." CRUNCH.

(A/N:Yes...I started a new story when I haven't finished "It's good to make new friends" and yes it's one of those 100 word fics. I'm sorry! (lightly slaps self) I'm a bad author-ess. But I got this idea and I had to write it! Forgive me?)


	2. Sleep

A girl stared up at the ceiling. She was tired but there was something on her mind. Or someone. She scolded herself for even thinking of him...that pervert. No,she was the new Sango,she would forget him.

She rolled over and consequently looked at the picture Kagome had taken of them. It was a...camera she thought it was called. There they were. All standing there,smiling at the futuristic machine. Kagome and Inuyasha next to eachother,sides touching ever-so-slighty. Shippo on Kagome's shoulder. She was there too,next to the perverted monk she had grown to lo-...hate! Yeah...hate. 

Sango groaned a little and tried to get back to sleep but just couldn't. She was too busy looking at the picture at her bedside.


	3. Someday

"Dad?"

A six year old boy ran to his father and got on his lap.

He looked up curiously at him.

"What was mom like?"

The man got a werid glint in his eye and he smiled sadly.

"Your mom...was some kind of woman...nice,sweet,but sure could pack a punch."

The man laughed.

"I spent alot of my time peeling myself off the ground."

The boy grinned at his dad.

"I miss her..." the man got a far off look.

The boy bowed his head.

"I wish I got to meet her."

"You would have loved her son. But one day,Miroku,your going to find one just like her. And you will love her forever."

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

YAY! I liked this one alot! CHA CHA!

Kuo:Thanks and your welcome. I really do like your storys.

A Fading Shadow: It's just a poem I made whebnI was bored. Meh. Thanks.

A Fading Shadow: What don't you get? Sango wanted to forget Miroku,but she couldn't because she still loved him. That's why she was looking at the picture Kagome took. I'm really sorry that you didn't get it.


	4. Wishful thinking on Christmas day

A little boy ran excitely down the stairs.It was Christmas morning. 6:00 'o' clock in the morning to be exact. He was a _little _too excited for his own good. After all,he had hoped that his sister would come home. He wished she would come home more often. He wondered if Santa had granted his wish. He ran down the stairs faster,a smile graceing his features. Excitement building.He stopped short,disapointment clear on his face. He stared disapointedly at the big pile of presents. None of which were From her. S-she hadn't come home. She said she would make it up to him!But...if Christmas didn't bring her home to them...what would?

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Kiaysha: YUP! I bet you thought is was Inuyasha talking about Kagome with that "I spent alot of my time peeling myself off the ground" Thing. Anyway thanks!

prankstermaster:  
AHH! Long reveiw! Okay...first...the short chaps are because there 100 words...sorta a challenge to make a small story,second of all...Yes...I don't like it as much as I did before...but yeah...I like it. You too! And...when I was making that...I thought the exact same...'Won't people think that's pathetic?' But...I posted it anyway to make a point...she loves her friends...but when she gets mad,she'll bite your head off! And I do cry easily...not alot...but easily...but if you were to insult me I wouldn't spazz out...No...I don't hate Inuyasha...I like him actually. But...again making a point. Kagome plus anger equal no head.

fanfiction1: HE'S DEAD!? WOO! Awesome! Thanks!

fanfiction1: YUP! No denieing it...but she does it anyway! Thank ya!

fanfiction1: Thanks. Yeah...once Grandpas in the home...eee.


	5. Questions of an idiot

Inuyasha's eye twiched. It was nights like this when he asked himself stupid questions.

'Why haven't I gone to hell with Kikyo yet?'

Then his consicous would answer the obvious question.

'Duh...you haven't killed Naraku yet...idiot.'

But deep down he knew the real reason. Next to him Kagome whimpered. She was having a nightmare. Inuyasha looked both ways and causiously puts his hand around her. Her whimpering stopped.

'Why do I feel so at peace with Kagome in my arms?' he asked another stupid and blantently obvious question.

Suddenly,he knew the real reason why he hadn't gone with Kikyo yet.

'Duh...you have fallen in love with the girl from the future...idiot.'


	6. Warning to all monks

I watch the humans interact with each other. Foolish. My mistress could have fallen in love with a nice man. Not a perverted one. But...she didn't.She fell in love with the cursed monk,even if she didn't relize it herself. I never disagreed with my mistress...as long as it made her happy. The monk...he did that for her. He helped her where I could not. He helped heal the wound in her heart. I sigh as I watch the monk grope her.Foolish. Sometimes,I hide dead fish in his futon. He doesn't know it's a warning. If he hurts my mistress more then she hurts him on a regular basis he will be deader then the fish.  



	7. Struggleing to forget And remember?

It was over. Their quest. It was done. They defeated Naraku. Inuyasha went to Kikyou,Sango and Miroku married,and everyone was happy. Except her.Kagome went home with the Shikon jewel.

'Why would Inuyasha need it? He is already happy with Kikyou' Kagome thought a little bitterly. She sat down on her chair.

'It's over,it's over' She had to remind herself. Inuyasha wasn't going to jump in and get her. No. It was OVER.

"Nice necklace,Kagome." One of her friends commented.

"...Thanks."

'It's over.'

"Class we have a new student." Her teacher walked in with a silver haired boy.

The boy took the seat right next to Kagome.

Or maybe...it was just beginning.


	8. Ouch

Kagome,after having discarded her homework,sat on the couch hoping to get a nap before track.

'I really should be doing my homework...but not sure if I can concentrate with Inuyasha always on mind...'

I mean...I don't see why.

He's a jerk.

An arrogant jerk!

And-Oh dear...this is thinking about him isn't it?

Sleep...got to think about sleeping...with Inuyash-OH DEAR!

'I shouldn't waste my time! He's selfish and arrogant and oh-so full of himself! And it would never work! And...'

And...

It was the first time she has ever been in love.

Kagome, upon having this realization,sat bolt up from her place on the couch, causing her to fall off it and hitting her head on the coffee table.

"OW!"

Love hurts.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Yeah, I'm alive. Barely. But I posted something! YAY!


	9. Snuggles

Kagome was tired. Really tired. She was about ready to sit Inuyasha to unconsiousness then drag him to a conveinent clearing. God she wanted some sleep. She was standing right behind him,but losing her speed graduly. What she wouldn't do for a glass of milk and Mr. bear to cuddle aganst. She stopped suddenly. What had happened to Mr.bear? She loved that stuffed animal. She smiled to herself as she imagined hugging him. She fell over. Inuyasha stopped when he heard a 'thump'.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran to her and knelt down next to her head. She was...snoring? Suddenly her arm draped across Inuyasha,hugging him closer to her.

"Good night Mr.bear"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BAM! Another chapter. Just took me a year to finish it! Ha, new record. I'm making up for lost time. 2nd chapter posted today.


	10. His woman

Kagome watched again as Inuyasha gave his undying love for the clay miko. Again.

_"Kagome means nothing to me! I love you Kikyou...and only you."_

His words replayed in her head.

'I'm...not even his friend? Just a shard detector.Just a shard detector'

"Let's see how well he does without his shard detector" She muttered. She knew she'd miss everyone but that didn't matter now. Nothing did. She crawled over to the cliff.

"Goodbye Inuyasha,guess I'll see you in hell" She jumped off and closed her eyes.It felt like she was flying,being carried away from everything,away from the pain. Wait...no she was actually being carried. She opened her brown eyes and met concerned blue ones.

"Thank...you Kouga."

"Anything for my woman."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

So, I took a beginning of any generic fan fic and I made it Kag/ Kouga. Man, I will be killed in my sleep.


	11. Aunt Sango

"Auntie! Auntie!" came the shouts of two energentic five year olds. They laughed and ran to the woman.

Their 'aunt' smiled and opened up her arms,waiting for the children to jump in her lap. And they did. She wasn't really their aunt,but they called her that anyway. 

"Aunt Sango! Can you tell us a story!"

Sango ruffled the kids hair and laughed.

"About what?"

"Hmm...How about you tell us how Momma and Daddy met."

The young woman grinned. She knew this one well.

"Really? That one?"

"YEAH! It's our favorite!" The kids shouted in unison,making Sango laugh. She pulled them into a hug and began.

"Well...It all started on your Mom's 15th birthday..."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Right, so 4th one today! Rolling a long. Reason I've posted so many is because I "back-up" supply in my documents. Heh. I wonder why I didn't post them sooner.


End file.
